Field
The present disclosure relates to a safety apparatus and, in particular, to an adjustable lockout apparatus for use within a valve box.
Description of the Related Art
Workers servicing or maintaining piping systems, such as water pipes, can be seriously or fatally injured if fluids or gasses are prematurely released through the pipe during the service period. In practice, an operator generally closes a main valve, or multiple valves, to stop the flow of fluids or gasses when servicing pipes or equipment downstream from the valve. However, if another individual opens that valve prematurely prior to completion of the services, the operator can be flooded, burned, electrocuted or otherwise injured. There also exists the potential for the released fluids and/or gasses to damage equipment or property downstream.
As a safety measure, the operator can use tags, signs or similar items to put others on notice that a valve should not be accessed or adjusted. However, such notices can be easily removed or damaged, or even ignored by an individual.
Lockout devices, such as custom-sized wedges or covers, can be used to physically immobilize a valve. The usefulness of these devices, though, is limited as they can be difficult to adjust and/or adapt for different sizes and types of valves. For instance, a lockout device that is designed to immobilize a lever-type valve may not function with a valve having a hand wheel or other type of actuator. Moreover, conventional lockout devices can be awkward to put in place when the subject valve, like that associated with a water main, is located deep (such as between three and ten feet) within a valve box, casing, tube, well or like enclosed structure.